Apologize Remix
by WildWolfMoon
Summary: “I wish I ... I wish I could help someone. Anyone, because I don't like everyone thinking of me as a heartless bastard all the time.” And Kakuzu knew ... knew suddenly that Hidan was living a lie. Songfic
1. Prologue

Hidan came from a broken family.

It wasn't anything too bad. There was no fighting, no throwing things, no yelling even. Just the general feel of hate that was always there could show that this family was cracked. His father worked in the local supermarket, his mother ran a bookstore. His older brother had left years before for college.

Kakuzu came from a nuclear family.

He had a sister, his parents were dedicated and loved each other so much it was almost embarrassing to the miser. TenTen, his sister, was a straight A student with a loving boyfriend from a wonderful family, the Hyuuga's.

Hidan was loud and as explosive as his best friend, Deidara.

Kakuzu was quieter than his best friend, Sasori Akasuna, who people thought was mute.

Hidan was a C student, known for missing more days than the school principal was hair, and his record was as clean as their science teacher, Orochimaru Asp, was straight.

Kakuzu was straight A, had a spotless attendance record, was generally the type of student teachers fought over to have in their classrooms.

Kakuzu hated Hidan for his looks and his disinterest in money.

Hidan though Kakuzu was shallow, and a heathen.

Two very different souls, thrown together by one event.

* * *

The bottle smashed on the wall, just above Hidan's head. Hidan was in shock, body rigid. He knew that his father hated him, but this....

...This was the first time he had threatened to really hurt him.

His father, handsome, although he was in his forties, leered at him, brushing his brown hair away from piercing azure eyes. Hidan could smell the liquor on his breath. It burned harsh as he wrinkled his nose.

"How come you look so much like her, huh?!" Kenta slurred at him, brandishing his hand, and Hidan flinched. "Ya look so much like her....my looks not good enough for ya, huh?"

Hidan dared to raise his eyes to meet his father's. Kenta snarled at the lavender eyes staring at him, and took a step forward, raising his hand back before bringing it full force across Hidan's face. Hidan didn't respond as he stared mutely at the floor.

"Your momma has everything in life. She's cheating on me...." Kenta was sounding even more slurred than he had before. "Walked in on her with her lover today."

Hidan made no response.

"Little slut....all your looks are going to get you is a world of pain," Kenta taunted. "I heard from the school....everyone hates you, huh? Even that Frazier....Kakuzu. Nice family, and what do you do?!"

Hidan narrowed his eyes, but keep silent.

"You fight with him. Little slut, that you are. Maybe I should sell you as one, I'm getting fired soon....caught drinking on the property...."

Hidan's eyes widened, but he forced himself to keep staring at the ground.

"....Not using your big mouth for once, huh. Well, I'll be having you put your mouth to good use, soon as I can...."

Hidan felt sick. His father was going to sell him. As a whore. Did he have no say in this?

"And don't run crying to mommy, slut," Kenta warned, bending over to pick up a new can of beer, cracking it open. "I'm getting rid of her soon enough, anyway. Besides, you're so useless and stupid, being a whore is the only real future you have, huh?"

Hidan felt his eyes burn, and he forced himself to move, pulling himself away from the wall, out of the room, out of the house, down the street....

Into the dark night.

* * *

**Author's Comments**: This is ~ChasingFreedom's request for getting first place.  
Okay, general details: TenTen and Kakuzu are siblings, simply for this to work, Kakuzu had to have a sister, and TenTen looked the most like him. Hidan is a rebel, who's dad thinks he's useless and wants to start selling his body.

The title is weird, I know. ~ChasingFreedom just told me she wanted a school fic for KakuHi, where they hate each other at first. That left me to my own devices from there, and this is what comes from that.  
This whole story, and the title, is based off this song (Apologize by Timbaland) and I'm, following that, kinda. Some roles are reversed from the song, though. Kakuzu's dad is the alcholic, and his mom will turn out to be a druggie.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey, Kuzu nee...." TenTen poked her head into the miser's room. "Mom needs you to go the store."

"What? Why?" Kakuzu asked, swirling his chair around to look his sister in the eye. She was wearing her hair down, and it was falling into soft curls around his face. She pushed herself completely off the door frame and stepped inside, sitting down on her brother's bed.

"We need apples for school lunches tomorrow, and dad needs some shaving cream," she reeled off. "And I need some chocolate. Now."

"Then go yourself."

TenTen smirked. "Nuh uh. I'm not allowed out after dark, remember?"

Kakuzu groaned, running a hand through his dark hair. "And you need those things _now_....?"

"Get your butt moving, buster," TenTen commanded, grinning as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Jesus, Tenny, I'm going..." Kakuzu stood up, shoving his chair away and popping his neck.

"Don't call me Tenny, Kuzu-nee. Now MOVE IT!" She gestured forcefully at the door, narrowing her eyes.

"What the hell, Tenny, you PSM-ing or something?" Kakuzu demanded, moving to the door and pulling it open.

CLUNK

"That answers my questions," Kakuzu mumbled, rubbing the back of his head as his sister stalked forward to retrieve the thrown paperweight.

* * *

Kakuzu shifted the bags on his arms, trying to get them to stop pinching his arm. "Frickin' hell, TenTen....didn't need to send me out at 10pm to get your chocolate, and apples...."

Muttering darkly under his breath, Kakuzu titled his head back up to look at the sky. It was cloudy, but as Kakuzu watched, a breath of wind moved a could out of the way, reveling a single, beautiful star.

_

* * *

_

_"There's the first star, Kakuzu," his mother whispered, pointing out at the darkened horizon. "Isn't it beautiful?"_

_"But mommy, it's just a bunch of gas," the six year old protested. "What's so pretty about something that will fade?"_

_Minor laughed as she bent over and hoisted her son into her arms, running a hand through his messy hair. "Kuzu, honey, it's because it will fade that it is so lovely. Don't be a miniature adult, okay?"_

_The boy's lips jutted into a pout, and she laughed. "Make a wish on it, honey," she said suddenly, pointing back to the star and shifting her arm, distributing Kakuzu's weight more evenly, making it easier to hold him._

_"For what, mommy?"_

_She smiled gently at him. "Anything, honey. Now repeat after me."_

_She began the poem softly, the boy tripping on the words as he repeated. "Dear little star, shining so bright, may you grant my wish tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, hear my plea on this cold night."_

_She poked his nose. "What do you want, honey?"_

_Kakuzu pursed his lips, thinking. His face brightened suddenly. "I want a wallet!"_

_Minora laughed and hugged him tighter. "Silly Kuzu. But yes, you can have a wallet....if you really want one."_

_"Thank you, mommy!"_

* * *

Kakuzu smiled and shook his head at the memory. He had been so young, and it was so long ago. Who believed stars could grant wishes anymore?

But still....

He looked back up at the single star, studying it for a moment, before he whispered. "Dear little star, shining so bright, may you grant my wish tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, grant my wish on this cold night."

The miser paused as he thought about what he wanted.

"I wish..." he whispered again.

"I wish I....I wish I could help someone. Anyone, because I don't like everyone thinking of me as a heartless bastard all the time."

He wasn't sure why he had said, but as he thought about it, the words were true. Everyone thought him closed and distant.

Hidan though....Hidan Neco had got to had been the least closed off person he knew. That kid was annoying, and loud, and crude....but still perfectly friendly, at least to everyone except for Kakuzu.

Kakuzu laughed. What could he do to help someone like Hidan Neco? Guy probably had a perfect life. He had looks, family, girls crushing on him left and right....what could he not have?

The last thought was banished from his mind as the miser turned a corner.

Hidan was leaning against the wall, crouching as he sobbed into his arms, hair tangled. And Kakuzu knew....knew suddenly that Hidan was living a lie.

* * *

**Author's Comments:** ... Don't really have a lot to say, except that Kakuzu calling TenTen Tenny is oddly hilarious


	3. Chapter 2

Hidan had no choice in anything.

He ran down the dark street, not caring, not noticing where he was going. His father was going to sell him as a whore.

A whore.

Dear Jashin, his life sucked.

Hidan found his chest tightening, making it hard to breath, but he kept going, kept running away. He stumbled suddenly, legs giving out as he collapsed in front of a old, graffiti stained wall. His body was shaking uncontrollably, his breathing harsher. To his horror, the gaps suddenly turned to sobs, body shaking ones.

Slowly, he dragged his body to a sitting position, still shaking as tears ran down his face. The harsh streetlights hurt Hidan's eyes, blinding him. He buried his face in his arms, and let the tears take him over.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing out here, Neco?"

Hidan slowly raised his head, quickly drawing one arm across his face to wipe off the tear stains.

Kakuzu was kneeling before him, supporting some plastic bags on one hip. His head was cocked to the side, black hair draping over his shoulder.

Hidan frowned. Kakuzu Frazier. This kid hated him with a passion, but luckily, Hidan hated him right back. "What...are you doing out here, Frazier?" his voice was cracked and husky.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes as he sat back on his heels. "My sister needed some stuff. Now, I repeat. What are you doing out here?"

Hidan pressed his back to the wall, using it for support as he struggled to his feet. "None of your business."

"If someone's crying like you were, I doubt it's 'nothing', Neco," Kakuzu replied, also standing.

Hidan flinched. "Stop calling me Neco," he whispered, turning his head sideways, and Kakuzu's frown grew deeper when he saw the dark bruise on the pale skin.

"What the hell happened to your face?"

Hidan didn't look at him. "It's none of your fucking business, okay? It's MY life, I'm doing what I want with it." He said the first words forcefully, but the last sentence....almost sounded like he was reassuring himself.

"Seriously, what's wrong? Just tell me, moron."

That did it. Hidan glared at him, eyes sparkling with anger. "What the hell do you fucking know about me?" he whispered. "I don't need to tell you anything. Just run back to perfect mummy and daddy, and leave me THE FUCK ALONE!"

Hidan stared at Kakuzu for another moment, then pushed by him, dashing quickly out of sight. Kakuzu watched him go, feeling very confused.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Sorry it's so short. And badly written.


	4. Chapter 3

_"When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel  
like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief  
and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and  
you feel like you can't take anymore..."_

Kakuzu sighed as he sat down on the bed, listening to TenTen arguing with their mom over something.

What was up with Hidan?

That Hidan in the alleyway was not the Hidan Kakuzu knew at school. Hidan was strong, and he didn't cry. Or at least....that's what Kakuzu had thought. He didn't really know the albino.

_"Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up  
and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone...."_

Hidan felt so alone as he wandered the streets, heading in the general direction of his best friend's house.

He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to tell anyone what his father had said. He knew that Kenta would carry out that threat.

Hell, he was probably calling "potential clients" already. Asking them what? If they wanted to use his son for their own twisted fantasies?

Tears burned in the corner of his eyes, but he didn't let them fall.

He was alone in this. Like always.

_"When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day..."_

"Kuzu-nee!"

Morning was pouring in through the windows. Frost etched it's mark across the planes, hiding the world from Kakuzu's view. Groggily, he sat up, running his hand through his tangled hair.

"Tenny...?"

"Kuzu-nee, it's 6:45. Get up, come on, we have to get to school," TenTen ordered, dragging the blankets off her brother and exposing him to the cold morning air.

"Fine..." Kakuzu swung his legs out from under the covers. "Go away, I need to shower."

"Hurry up, we still have to pick up Sori-nee," TenTen replied, exiting the room.

_"Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up  
and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone..."_

"Hidan, why did you need to stay last night, un?" Deidara asked as he and his best friend wolfed down a bagel each.

"Dei, I fucking said, it's none of your business," Hidan snapped. Deidara sighed, then slapped the albino's arm, making him yelp.

"What the---what was that for?!" he yelled, dropping his food to the table. Deidara wondered idly why his mom hadn't been awakened by the noise.

"No swearing, un. Now come on, we're late."

_"Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again..."_

Kakuzu's car pulled neatly into a parking space, and his sister hopped out instantly, running over to meet her boyfriend, Neji, leaving Sasori and Kakuzu to slowly get out of the warm car into the chilly air.

"I'm going on ahead," Sasori said quietly, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Meeting your girlfriend?" Kakuzu teased, and Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Kakuzu, you know that I like that Iwa kid. Stop even joking that I'm straight." His voice was icy, although he was smiling.

"Iwa...Iwa..." Kakuzu drew his eyebrows together as he thought. "He's blonde, right?"

"Yeah. Blonde, hyperactive, ADD.... You know, Hidan Neco's best friend?" Not waiting for a reply, the red head walked away towards the school.

Hidan Neco.

_"When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart...."_

Something was wrong with Hidan, no matter what the albino had said.

Kakuzu didn't know Hidan all that well. He just knew that he was a Jashinist, and had a swelled ego.

But there was something so breakable about the guy...What could make school trouble maker Hidan cry like that?

Kakuzu didn't know, but he promised himself, he would find out. There was no way there was "nothing wrong" when Hidan had been crying like he had been.

Besides...maybe he could get to know the guy, and have another friend besides Sasori.

So they both weren't so alone.

Because Hidan was clearly alone, even though he was surrounded by admires. Something in him was broken, and for some reason, Kakuzu just had to know what.

_"Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone..._"

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Song is Crash and Burn by Savage Garden.

So...just was listening to this while debating how to start the next chappie....and this song just clicked in with what I had planned. This whole fic is song based, FYI.


	5. Chapter 4

Hidan left during fourth period, after promising Deidara he would show for karaoke that night.

Deidara watched his friend leave through the dirty windows of Kakashi Hatake's Peace And War history class. Kakashi himself was reading….again. Did this guy ever teach?

"Kisame," Deidara began, turning his head to face his other friend. "I'm worried about Hidan, un."

Kisame scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "I'd be more worried about yourself right now, Dei. Your siblings are nuts, man."

Deidara was the youngest of triplets. Naruto was the oldest, then Ino. The blonde wasn't sure what he'd done in a past life to deserve the terrors of his siblings. Ino was currently attending boarding school in Florida, while Naruto went to the local all-boy high school.

"No, really, un."

"Dei, I'm sure he's fine. Probably just being emo again," Kisame said, pulling a magazine out of his bag. "Now shut up, I want to read."

* * *

Sasori, Kakuzu and Itachi settled themselves down on the hard plastic chairs, watching as Deidara, Kisame, Shikamaru and Hidan, seated across the room, began to talk, waiting for their friend Kiba to show.

"I wonder what he's going to sing…" Sasori mumbled as the blonde stood up, reaching for the mike. The red head turned to face the weasel as Itachi tapped on his arm, holding up his notebook.

_I'm sure it will be a love song dedicated to you, Sori._

Itachi was a mute. Or at least, kind of. He could speak, but hadn't said a word in over five years, after seeing his whole family, except for him and his little brother, murdered before their very eyes. He "spoke" by writing on a pad of paper he carried everywhere.

Sasori grimaced. "I hate you when you're sarcastic."

_I'm not trying to be. At least I'm not the one who's in love with one of the most popular boys in school._

"Yeah, you're just crushing on the said popular boy's best fish friend."

Itachi flushed, and looked away as Kakuzu and Sasori grinned at each other.

Itachi had been crushing on Kisame Hoshigaki for the last three years, but when you're mute, getting someone's attention and affection was rather difficult.

The squeal of the mike signaled that Deidara was about to start, and everyone turned to face as the blonde's pure alto voice rang out.

* * *

"What are you singing, Dei?" Kisame asked the blonde as Shikamaru, seated besides them, yawned.

"You'll see, un," the blonde grinned.

"Can't _possibility_ be a dedication to the boy you like?" Hidan asked, smiling as Deidara blushed.

"Kiba's not here yet," Shikamaru interrupted. "This whole thing is troublesome…can I go home?"

"Stay here or we'll tell Temari you like her," Kisame hissed, and the teen paled.

Temari no Sabaku was the daughter of the richest man in town, who ran a famous chocolate factory. She was pretty, and currently dating Shino Aburame, whose mom managed a local honey plant.

"I'll stay."

Deidara rolled his eyes before getting to his feet and stalking to the stage, grabbing the mike as he went. He adjusted it, and his hair, as Hidan, ever knowing, turned on the song.

_"She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after…."_

Kakuzu grinned at the open mouthed Sasori. "Sure sounds like you."

_I told you he liked you._ Itachi's pen said smugly.

"Oh shut up, weasel," the red head hissed.

"Sori….he can't talk."

"…I knew that."

_"Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her…."_

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "This song again?"

"Shut up, Shiki. Here comes Kiba," Kisame said, jabbing the teen in the side before waving the dog boy over.

"Hey, Kisa, Hida….what are you doing, 'maru?" Kiba asked, squatting down before he gasping friend.

"He's just being an idiot again."

_"Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_The way she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head…."_

Deidara really did love this song.

It described how Sasori acted to him perfectly, and conveyed his own feelings.

Deidara put more himself into the song, flushing as he noticed people staring at him. A group of fan girls were gathered around the base of the stage, watching him with awe struck eyes.

Honestly, his voice wasn't that good. He couldn't hold long notes, and it went flat on the high parts. Why were so many people watching him?

_"She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more…"_

"Have you ever ruined that kid's day?" Kakuzu asked the red head.

Sasori looked away. "….Maybe."

Kakuzu sighed as the weasel slammed his head into the table. "Sori, if you want to get him, don't insult him."

"I didn't insult him! I just said he looked like a girl!" Sasori protested.

"…My point is proven."

_I agree._  
_  
"Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for…"_

The song ended, and the now large crowd broke into applause as Deidara bowed, before stepping off the stage and high-fiving his friends.

"Nice job, Dei," Kiba grinned.

"Meh. It was okay," Shikamaru mumbled. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"No…because Kiba's going," Kisame snapped, slapping the teen on the head as the dog boy took the mike from Deidara, and stepped up onto the stage.

Deidara glanced at Hidan worriedly when he noticed the albino had nothing to say on his performance.

No matter what, Hidan always had something to say.

But his face was set into a carefully blank mask, and the feeling that something was wrong built in Deidara's gut.

* * *

Kiba gulped nervously as he stepped onto the stage.

He wished Hinata was here. But no….she had to go stalk….er…wait for Deidara's older brother to get out of school.

He took the mike and felt it slip a bit in his hand. They were sweating as the music started, and he began to sing the words he knew by heart.

_"Do you believe in heaven above  
Do you believe in love.  
Don't tell a lie  
Don't be false or untrue  
It all comes back to you.  
Open fire on my burning heart  
I've never been lucky in love.  
My defenses are down a kiss or a frown  
I can't survive on my own.  
If a girl walks in and carves her name in my heart  
I'll turn and run away.  
Everyday we've all been led astray  
It's hard to be lucky in love.  
It gets in your eyes  
It's making you cry…."_

"He's singing this one for Hinata, isn't he, un," Deidara whispered.

"Yeah…must suck. She's his best friend, but she's in love with your brother…"

Deidara winced. "What's worse is that Naru-chan is gay."

Kisame began to roll his eyes, only to freeze. "What?"

_"Don't know what to do  
Don't know what to do  
You're looking for love  
Calling heaven above  
Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now, right now  
Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now, right now  
Empty dreams can only disappoint  
In a room behind your smile  
But don't give up, don't give up  
You can be lucky in love…."_

Neji's eyes narrowed at the boy singing on stage.

Kiba Inuzuki, his cousin's best friend.

God, he hated the kid. He was loud, brash, and rude, but most of all, he had the gall to fall in love with her.

What was worse, Neji was sure his own crush, TenTen, liked Kiba.

And he hated dogs.

_"It gets in your eyes  
It's making you cry  
Don't know what to do  
Don't know what to do  
You're looking for love  
Calling heaven above_

_Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now, right now_

_Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now, right now…."_

Kiba was down, and again, the room burst with the sound of clapping as the dog boy stepped off the stage, passing the mike to Hidan.

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Deidara's song: 'Just the Girl' by The Click Five

Kiba's song: 'Send Me An Angel' by Zeromancer

This IS important, I swear! Boring, but important...and I'll go hide in my corner.


	6. Chapter 5

Deidara's eyes narrowed as Hidan took the mike from Kiba without a word. "Kisame, un."

"What is it now, Dei?" Kisame grumbled as Shikamaru whined, trying to escape the small table.

"Something is wrong with Hidan, un. He didn't say a word to me or Kiba about our songs," Deidara hissed. "Kiba agrees, right, un?" he asked the brunette as he approached the table.

"I agree with what now?"

Deidara sighed. "Something. Is. Wrong. With. Hidan. Un," he said slowly.

Kiba frowned, scrunching up his nose. The could hear the soft noise of Hidan selecting what song he wanted. "Yeah, he does seem kinda....off."

* * *

There was a TV in the corner of the room, displaying the words to the song he was now singing. Unlike Deidara and Kiba, Hidan actually needed to see the screen. His song was one he had never known the words to.

* * *

"There isn't something wrong with Hidan," Kisame groaned, leaning back in his seat. "Jesus, Dei."

"Well, what will you say if he sings a song by a band we know he hates, un?" Deidara asked, Kiba nodding besides him.

Kisame shut his eyes. "If he sings something by Hannah Montana, Brittany Spears, or Linkin Park, I will agree that something is wrong?"

"Hidan doesn't like Linkin Park?" Kiba's face was a mask of horror.

Deidara grinned cheekily at him. "Says it's too repeated and all sounds the same, un."

The brunette's eyes narrowed. "And I thought he had good taste in music," he huffed.

"Shut up, Kiba, he's starting," Shikamaru warned, sitting up straight.

_"Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again...."_

Kisame's eyes widened. "Breaking the Habit...?" he asked weakly.

Slowly, Deidara nodded. "The Linkin Park song he hates the most, un," he murmured.

"And why does he hate it?" Kiba cut in. "It's a great song, seriously!"

"It's because it's so popular," Shikamaru explained wearily. "He hates anything or anyone who's well known, or at least widely liked.

_"You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again..."_

"Strange choice of song," Sasori commented off hand. Itachi tapped the red head on the arm, and Sasori turned to face his friend. "What?"

_You know, you could use this as a chance to close to Iwa there,_ Itachi's pen said, neat handwriting curling across the page.

"Huh?"

_Go and tell him he has a good voice. He does, doesn't he?_

Sasori stared at him. Kakuzu poked him in the side, and the red head yelped, drawing strange looks from surrounding people.

"I'll go with you," Kakuzu grinned. "Seeing how you're so _scared_."

Sasori glared at him. "Am not."

"Then you'll come to talk to them with me after this song's over."

Sasori was silent for a second. "Fine."

_"I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused..."_

This song fit him. Fit him like a glove. No, better than that. His hands were too long and delicate for any glove to truly fit him.

He wasn't fighting by this point. His dad was going to sell him, and he was going to take it without a word.

Not fighting it though...that one decision hurt.

Not fighting was more painful than bleeding.

_"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight..."_

Kakuzu studied the albino on stage as Itachi and Sasori kept their eyes on the Jashinist's friends, sitting halfway across the room.

Hidan's face was blank, until he got to the part saying that he had no idea what he was fighting for.

Something crossed his face, but it was so brief, Kakuzu wasn't sure he'd seen it.

His eyes had shown fear.

_"Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again..."_

There aren't any cures left for anything life threatening, he mused as the song continued. If there was, people won't die of cancer. People wouldn't die in shipwrecks.

If there was a cure for something, for everything, surely he wouldn't be up here, singing this?

_"I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again..."_

"There _is_ something wrong with him," Kisame breathed.

"So you finally believe me, un," the blonde griped, leaning back in his seat. "How long did I spend trying to convince you otherwise?"

"The room's gone quiet..." Shikamaru muttered absently. Glancing around, Deidara could see it was true. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the albino, singing away.

"They're staring at him, un..." the blonde muttered. "Hidan won't like that one bit."

"I don't think he cares right now," Kisame pointed out. "I wonder why he picked this song?" the shark continued.

Silence for a moment.

"Because he's trying to tell us something," Shikamaru whispered after a moment.

_"I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused..."_

_He looks confused,_ Itachi's pen said. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at the words written on th e snow white paper.

"How so?"

_Because. Look at his eyes. Something's happening to him, just like...with me...._ the words trailed off, and the weasel looked away.

"He does look lost," Sasori commented. "Like he's not sure what he's doing anymore."

_Is anyone ever sure of what they're doing?_ Itachi asked softly.

Kakuzu couldn't think of an answer for that.

_"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight..."_

His eyes were half closed. The room looked hazy, more dream like.

He didn't want to wake up. Reality could burn in the fiery pits of hell for all he cared. Humans could be strung from trees, inners hanging from the branches, but it didn't matter.

So long as he never woke up.

_"I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends..."_

"What do you mean, he's telling us something?" Kiba asked, wide eyed. "He's just singing."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah. He's singing a song he hates. Do you have any idea what this song is about, dog boy?"

"No..." Kiba said slowly. Deidara groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"It's about giving up hope, un. About not fighting anymore," the blonde began wearily. "It's about not working for goals, un."

"You sound like _such_ a sentimental sop," Kisame informed Deidara. Blue eyes met gold.

"Thank you. Very much, un."

_"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight..."_

The room burst into applause as the music faded, and Hidan smiled weakly before walking off the stage. Two giggling girls took his place, and Avril Lavigine's "S8ter Boi" started up.

"Come on, we're going to go talk to them," Kakuzu hissed to Sasori, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the other table, Itachi silently following.

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Hidan's Song is 'Breaking the habit' by Linkin Park.

I HAD SUCH A EVIL TIME PICKING HIDAN'S SONG.

SO first I was going to use the song "Kelsey" and I have no idea who's it by, but it's a good song.

Then I was going to use "Memories" by Eversense or something (actually, it's from Within Temptation), but that didn't work, either.

Then I tried a Christmas song (I don't know...) and of course, no.

SO then I asked Onii-chan if she thought I should use Concrete Angel by Matrina BcBride or Breaking the Habit, and she prefered Breaking.

So I'm done now, with this part at least. Dinner time...


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: **I messed up the chapters 6 and 7. Please accept my apologies.

* * *

"I didn't know you listen to Linkin Park, un," Deidara grinned as Hidan took a seat.

"I don't," was the albino's short reply. Deidara glanced worriedly at Kisame, sitting next to him, as Kiba started up conversation with Hidan.

"Hey... Deidara Iwa, right?" a voiced asked from the blonde's left. Startled, Deidara yelped and jumped, although his cry was lost over the music. Twisting in his chair, Deidara found himself staring at what he considered God on earth.

Sasori no Akasuna.

Deidara stared at him for a few moments, feeling utterly shocked. Sasori Akasuna, the best artist is school, honor roll, chess team, was _talking_ to him.

"Dei, answer him," Kisame hissed, poking the blonde in the side. He yelped and blushed furiously as Sasori and his friend let out a polite laugh, the brunette behind them trying to hide a small smile. Deidara jabbed his hand into Kisame ribcage as he smiled sweetly up at the red head. "Yes, un."

"You sing very well," Sasori smiled. "Nice choice of song as well. You a fan of that band?"

"No....I prefer Linkin Park or Switchfoot, un."

"Linkin Park? Our friend sang a song by them, didn't he?" Sasori asked, gesturing at Hidan. The albino was still talking to Kiba, seemingly oblivious of the new people.

"Yeah, un! Hidan, say hi! You too, guys, un!" Deidara grinned, picking up his notebook and throwing it at the albino, hitting him on the back of the head.

"What the fu---" Hidan started, eyes bright with annoyance as he spun around. "...Oh. People."

"Hi!" Kiba sang, leaning out so they could see him and waving. The brunette waved back, although the other two ignored him.

"Shikamaru, say hi, un," Deidara commanded, poking his lazy friend in the side. Shikamaru has somehow managed to find enough space to la face down on the couch.

"...Too...Troublesome...Go 'way..." he murmured as Deidara tugged on his ponytail.

The blonde scowled at him, before turning his attention back to the three in front of him. "Okay, un....That's Hidan, Kiba, Kisame, and the lazy ass is Shikamaru, un."

"This is Kakuzu-" Sasori gestured to the tall teen standing besides him. "And that's Itachi. He can't speak."

"Oh really?" Kisame asked, looking at the Uchiha with new found interest. "Why? Throat damaged or something?"

Itachi stared at Kisame for a long moment, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small notepad and ball point pen. He scrawled something down quickly, then passed the whole notepad to Kisame. Deidara leaned over to read the weasel's thin script as Kisame scanned the paper.

_Nope. I saw my family murdered. The doctors say it's shock from that._

"...Oh..." Kisame muttered, handing it back. "Sorry."

Itachi shrugged.

"Can we sit?" Sasori asked.

"Uh...sure, that couch is open, un," Deidara replied, pointing to the couch across from them. "Well...except for Hidan and Kiba, but they'll move if the ask you to..."

"Hey! Don't you fucking dare put---" Hidan began, crossing his arms over his chest and hissing spitefully at the blonde.

_"Oh! Gravity.  
Why can't we seem to keep it together?  
Sons of my enemies,  
Why can't we seem to keep it together?"_

"Hold on," the albino interrupted as the group stared at him. He dug through his pockets, cursing until he pulled out a small, vibrating crimson phone. He stared at the caller ID for a moment, then swore again and flipped it open, pressing it to his ear.

Sasori, Itachi and Kakuzu quietly took seats on the couch as Hidan began to speak, trying not to distract him. "Dad. What? No, Deidara asked me if I wanted to go for fucking karaoke. The once-a-month thing I always do? ...What? What?! Fucking tell me that you're kidding. I can't come home now, I'm suppose to get a lift from Naruto. ...the bus? I don't have any god dammed money, you fucking cheapskate!"

Here, he lifted the phone from his ear. "Dei, could I borrow some money for the bus? I'll pay you back on Monday."

Deidara nodded as Hidan put the phone back. "Deidara says he'll give me a loan. ...Yeah, I'll leave now."

He hung up, slapping the fine shut and jamming it back into his pocket as he stood, collecting his various bags and books. "Sorry, gotta go. Dad arranged for me to meet with someone."

"What?! He's sending you to _another_ shrink, un?!"

"I didn't say that, dumbass. Think he wants me to meet his new girlfriend or something." Hidan looked around one last time. "Anyway, see ya Monday. Nice talking to you, Sasori, Itachi."

As he walked away, Kiba turned back to the group, looking quizzical. "But he didn't say a word to you guys while he was here."

"He's being polite," Sasori replied, fiddling with a guitar pick. "Though I wonder why he didn't say good bye to you, Kakuzu."

The miser rolled his eyes. "There's a mutual hate thing between us," he said dryly. "We don't acknowledge each other."

"Hate is NOT cool," Kiba cut in as he glanced at his watch. "Shit. I have to go get Hinata."

"Going on a date, un?" Deidara asked teasingly as Kiba grabbed his bag. Kiba blushed as he stood, throwing the bag over his shoulder.

"Hell no, Dei. I just gotta bring her to our computer class...."

"That's not what you _want_ to do...." Deidara sang, smile growing wider as Kiba gaped at him, face resembling a very over ripe tomato.

"You sick pervert..." Kiba whispered, sounding almost awed, before spinning on his heel and pushing his way through the crowd.

"Don't tease him like that," Kisame scolded softly. "And don't tell them-" he murmured, inclining his head towards the three people on the couch.

Itachi stared stoically at the shark for a moment, before pulling out his notepad and scrawling something down, then handed it to Sasori.

The red scowled at the paper. "He says...Kiba loves Hinata, but they're best friends, and she's in love with your brother...so he doesn't want to...ruin their friendship or something, Itachi's handwriting is impossible to read..."

Deidara smiled guiltily at Kisame. "Oops. I guess they figured it out, un."

"So you guys do this karaoke thing every month?" Kakuzu asked as Sasori handed the notepad back to the weasel.

"Mm. Been doing it since sixth, I believe. Well....seventh for me. Deidara and Hidan are a year younger then me," Kisame explained.

"Really? Itachi's the oldest in our group too. Even though he's the shortest," Sasori stated, grinning as he dodged the weasel's fist.

"Really? How old are you, Itachi?" Kisame asked, tilting his head to the side as he eyed the Uchiha.

_Seventeen. I'm a junior._

Kisame whistled, shaking his head. "Same here. So...that means you and Kakuzu are sixteen, Sasori?"

"Yep," Sasori said, leaning back on the couch.

"Deidara's the youngest of triplets," Kisame informed them as the blonde began poking the sleeping Nara.

"I thought he was a twin."

"Nope, un," Deidara cut in. "My sister Ino's in a boarding school. Only see her during the summer, un. Although I could be just fine with never seeing her again, un."

"Why?"

Deidara rolled his eyes and pointed to a group of giggling teenage girls gathering around the stage. "She's like that, except worse, un."

The group sat in silence for a moment, before Kakuzu opened his mouth to speak. "So...do you and Hidan listen to Linkin Park a lot or something?"

Deidara laughed and shook his head, blonde hair flopping in his face. "Hell no! Hidan hates Linkin Park, un."

Sasori frowned. "Then why did he sing a song by them?"

Deidara shrugged as Kisame responded. "We're not sure....maybe he decided he liked that one song."

"Mm. Kisame, my bro's going to be here in a moment, un." Deidara got to his feet. "Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi, would you guys like to eat lunch with me and my friends tomorrow?"

Sasori smiled softly as Kakuzu slapped him on the back, laughing about something. "Sure...Dei."

* * *

"Hidan..." Kenta slurred, leaning on the door frame. A vodka bottle dangled loosely in his left hand, spilling half of the the foul smelling drink to the porch, staining the pristine white boards. "Git in here. Dammed kid...."

Hidan paused at the bottom of the steps, trying to ignore the strong smells of alcohol wafting down from the house. "Where the fuck is mom?"

"Mommy's on a business trip..." Kenta muttered, taking another swig from the bottle. "Said she'll be back next week....business trip....bull_shit_....just her lover again..."

Kenta hiccuped as he tried to balance himself upright. "Now kiddo....get inside...I found yer first "costumer"...old friend of mine..."

Hidan felt his mouth drop open. Already. His world was going to fall apart. "...Who...is it?"

"M old pal Orochimaru...Come inside....say hello like the whore you are..." Kenta hissed, staggering down the steps and grabbing ahold of Hidan's collar. Vodka breath, sharp and unpleasant, forced it's way into his nose, and he tried not to gag as his father dragged him up the steps.

"Oro...here's the little slut..." Kenta called, shoving Hidan into the living room. "Have yer way with him....I need more drinks...."

A shadowy figure on the couch stood as Kenta left the room, shutting the door behind him. Golden eyes glinted at the albino as he held stock still.

The other man was deathly pale, dark purple eyeshadow surrounding golden, snake-like eyes. He was taller, and the way he moved reminded Hidan of a snake, fast and deadly.

A pale, icy hand reached up to stroke his cheek. "Yes....you're very pretty..." the man murmured as he leaned in, dipping his tongue inside Hidan's ear. The albino tried not to shudder as the man whispered, "You'll be very fun...I can tell..."

_

* * *

_**Author's Comment: **One thing I have to type up this weekend: done!

ANd I'm sure you've all been waiting for this. I'm not going to write what Oro does to Hidan, I may enlist someone to write that for me then edit it, but I'm not writing it.

Annnnnnywaaaay.....


	8. Chapter 7

**Note: **I messed up the chapters 6 and 7. Please accept my apologies.

* * *

The light burned his eyes.

Hidan hissed as the blinding white hit the back of his eyelids, the ringing sending tremors through his body. His whole body ached, moving the worst torture Hidan cold think of at the moment.

As he sat up slowly, he tried to remember to breathe. Breathe in, breathe out. Repeat. Breathe in, breathe out. Twenty eight breathes later, and Hidan was sitting up, shoulders hunched as he continued to breathe.

He wasn't going to let himself think about last night. Thoughts like that could, and would, crack a person's mind if they were not strong enough to handle them. Hidan had always prided himself on being carefree, but carefree was not the same thing as strong.

His clothes were lying on the ground next to the sofa Hidan was resting on. His shirt was ripped across the front, and Hidan sighed tiredly when he saw that. He had rather liked that shirt.

His cell phone, lying on top of jeans, began to ring to the tune of "Witch Doctor" and Hidan smiled wryly as he slowly leaned to the side, falling off the sofa and to the floor. His legs felt to weak to support him, so he pulled himself along by his fingers until he could grab his cell.

KAKASHI the caller ID proclaimed, and Hidan felt a grin break across his face.

Kakashi was his older brother by five years, and he was in college. Hidan hadn't seen him in months, and missed his perverted brother tremendously.

He flipped the cell open, hitting the "ACCEPT" button and pressing the phone to his ear. "Hey, Kashi."

"How's my bro?" his brother asked, and Hidan could hear the smile in his voice.

Hidan wasn't sure how to respond. His brother was remarkably good at sniffing out lies, and if Hidan said he was fine and Kakashi got the idea he wasn't, who knew what would happen.

"I'm tired," he said finally. "One of dad's friends came over last night." There. That wasn't a complete lie, but also wasn't the whole truth.

Kakashi groaned. "Let me guess. They had you serve them. Are you on the bus to school?"

Hidan cursed inwardly. He had forgotten it was Tuesday. "No. I'm sick."

"Are you just faking or are you really sick?" Kakashi asked, sounding bored. "You know I won't yell at you if you are skipping a day."

"Nah, don't feel that great, honestly," the albino replied, slowly sitting up and scooting backwards so he could press his back against the sofa.

"Ah. Feel better. Which one of dad's friends was it?"

"Some creepy snaky dude...Orochimaru, I think." Hidan shut his eyes. That man was so creepy, sticking his tongue everywhere, whispering Hidan's name...the albino felt sick just remembering it.

"Ugh," Kakashi muttered, making gagging noises. "He teaches at your school, remember? Only the seniors. Iruka and I had him for last year."

Iruka was Kakashi's best friend, and they went almost everywhere together, even the same college.

Kakashi was still talking, and Hidan forced himself to try and pay attention. "He's such a sicko. Made us dissect a hamster, then find the kidneys and give them to him. Iruka thinks he ate them, you know."

Hidan giggled. "He's weird."

Kakashi laughed on the other end. "Understatement of the century, Hidan. He loves snakes, you know. Always kept a huge python in a cage in the classroom. It didn't like me or Iruka that much."

Hidan smiled. "I hope I don't get him in senior year."

"If you do, I'll come home to kill you as to put you out of your misery," Kakashi promised. "I gotta go, Hidan. Iruka and I are getting breakfast before class starts, and I'm already late."

"Aren't you always?" Hidan retorted.

Kakashi groaned. "Shut up, Hidan. Go to sleep, you'll feel better once you wake up. I'll call tonight."

Without warning, Kakashi's voice was cut off, filling the phone with beeping instead.

Hidan slowly shut the phone, dropping it to the ground besides him as he drew his legs up to his chest. He wrapped his thin arms around them, and buried his head in his knees, trying to not cry like he so desperately wanted to do.

Talking to someone you loved got rid of the pain for a while, but it always came back. And the pain of it would snap him if he let his guard down, even for a moment. He was stronger than that. He would survive this.

He hoped.  


* * *

"He's not here," Kisame commented idly to Deidara. The blonde scowled at him, looking around the crowd of people, searching for a shock of crimson and a shine of silver.

"Who are you referring to, un? Sasori or Hidan?" Deidara snapped, settling his back against the tree behind him.

"Hidan," Kisame replied, shrugging as he pulled a dark red apple out from his jacket. "Maybe he's playing hooky today."

"He usually tells one of us before he—SASORI! OVER HERE, UN!" Deidara called, jumping up and waving his arms wildly as he saw the person he had been waiting for.

Sasori waved back, Itachi and Kakuzu besides him as they walked over to join the two.

"Is it just you two? What about your other friends? Do they not have this lunch?" Sasori asked, setting a paper bag down before flopping onto the grass.

Deidara shook his head, ponytail smacking his face from the sharp movements. "No. Hidan has it, he's just not here today, un. Kiba and Shikamaru have first lunch."

Itachi placed his bag gently on the grass, sitting down slowly before pulling a sandwich out of his bag. Kakuzu didn't seem to have any food, so they sat there in silence for a moment.

"So!" Deidara began, lifting a huge smile up to his face. "What should we talk about, un?"

_

* * *

_**Author's Comment: **I'm sorry it's so short!


	9. Chapter 8

"I like cookies," Sasori said after a long moment of silence. The group had been just staring at one another, wondering, indeed, what _should_ they talk about?

Kakuzu snorted. "What the hell dude, that's not important at all," he jeered, leaning back on his elbows. His dark hair flopped into his eyes, and he jutted his lower lip out, breathing upwards and causing the strands to drift up before falling back into his tanned face. He growled, shoving them out of the way of his emerald eyes.

"We did need something to talk about, I happen to like cookies," Sasori replied, ignoring Deidara's giggle. The blonde was bent over, shoulders shaking from silent laughter. "And I wanted to talk about them."

"But what is there to talk about when you're discussing cookies?" Kisame asked, stroking his chin thoughtfully, head tilted back to look at the sky. "We could discuss their ingredients..." he muttered.

"That's boring, un," Deidara cut in, chewing on his sandwich. "I like fudge cookies."

"So are we going to talk about what kinds we like?" Sasori asked, raising an eyebrow.

Something tapped on Kisame's arm, and the shark blinked as Itachi shoved his pad into his hands.

_Let's talk about something that makes sense. Like why Hidan isn't here._

"Thank you, Itachi-chan," Kisame smiled, latching onto the surprised weasel and pulling him into a tight hug. The teen's eyes were wide and bugging, his cheeks already stained a faint shade of pink.

"Why are you hugging Itachi, un?" Deidara asked curiously, noticing the weasel's bright crimson face. "What'd he say?"

"Whoops." Kisame realized what he was doing and allowed his arms to drop away from the Uchiha. "Just said we should talk about why Hidan isn't here."

"Because he's emo and ditching us, un," Deidara muttered as he took another bite from his sandwich. The paper wrapping crinkled as he shifted the food around.

"Hidan's not emo, Dei. He just has a lot of things going against him," Kisame replied. Itachi was still in a state of minor shock, face still extremely red.

"Like what?" Kakuzu asked, sounding genuinely interested. Kisame shot him an odd look, forehead furrowing.

"His family's just..." Kisame began, looking down and twisting his fingers in a piece of grass, "They're all broken, even him." Itachi and Kakuzu leaned closer as the shark continued, Sasori glancing nervously at Deidara. "Hidan's dad doesn't really like him or his brother, because they look so much like their mom. His mom's always gone, and his brother left a few years ago for college."

"That doesn't seem that bad," Kakuzu said, shrugging. "It doesn't explain how they're "broken"," he continued, making quotation marks in the air.

Kisame stared at him through half lidded eyes. Sasori shifted uncomfortably as Kakuzu returned the shark's gaze coolly. "What I'm saying when I said that his dad doesn't like Hidan is that sometimes, it seems like he outright hates him. Dei and I are pretty sure he's not abusing him or anything, but Hidan never has anything good to say about his old man."

They were all silent for a moment, chewing on their lunches. The day wasn't that cold, and the sky was dazzlingly clear. Since winter had come, however, there were few birds around, and no sound disturbed the relative silence for a moment, except for the usual hum of passing cars.

"You think his dad's not abusing him? As in you're not sure?" Kakuzu said finally.

Deidara shrugged. "With Hidan, it's hard to be sure of anything, un. Except for the fact that each sentence he says contains at least one swear word."

Kisame chuckled wryly as he pulled a box of sushi from his bag, opening it and biting in. "If you look hard, you can see a lot of what he's doing is fake. Especially the tough act. Deidara and I don't say anything about it. He'd deny it if we did."

Kakuzu was silent, so Deidara chimed in again. "Broken has many forms, you know, un."

"Care to elaborate on that?" Sasori asked dryly.

Deidara smiled sweetly at him, head tilted to the side. Kisame almost gagged at the expression on his friend's face. "What I'm saying is we don't know Hidan, un."

Sasori's eyebrows disappeared into his mop of hair. "This is a rather deep conversation coming from a bunch of high schoolers," he commented, rubbing the back of his head as the group gave him blank looks. "What? You guys all sound like old dudes who have nothing to do but sit around and talk about the world."

The group was still silent, eyes wide and trained on the now uncomfortable red head. Sasori shifted, forgetting about his food. "...Say something," he muttered, looking at the grass. "People like you guys aren't meant to be silent."

Still blank stares. Deidara was biting back the urge to giggle as Sasori, now looking nervous, hunched his shoulders over. "Hello?"

"Well, we're not talking about being broken," Kisame said suddenly, causing Sasori to jump. "What we're saying is that we don't know our friend. This is weird to be talking about, seeing how we barely know you and all...but we think something is seriously wrong with Hidan."

_

* * *

_**Author's Comment: **MWAHAHAHAHA, I'm finished!

Anyway, talking chapter mainly. ACTION NEXT TIME, ONLY ON AR!

...wtf...I'm seriously weird right now.


	10. Chapter 9

Sasori sighed as he followed a singing, skipping Deidara. Kisame didn't seem to mind his friend's childish behavior, chatting merrily away with Itachi, who was nodding in reply. Kakuzu was walking besides the red head, long hair flopping in front of his face and hiding his expression from Sasori.

The wind was picking up, and their coats flapped around them as they headed through the streets. The houses here where slightly run down, with chipped paint and slightly grimy windows. But the lawns were tidy, dried grassed and flowers neatly arranged and children's bicycles littering front walkways, giving the homes a pleasant lived-in look.

"Hoo...." Deidara was slowing down, stopping shortly before turning to face the group abruptly. His arms were crossed behind his back, his eyes unusually somber, considering how carefree he had been acting moments before. "How are we going to get Hidan to tell us the truth, un?"

The group stopped short, and Kisame gave Itachi an uncertain glance. The weasel was studying the ground, lips thinned. Sasori was shifting from foot to foot, eyes flickering to Deidara's face and to the sidewalk. Kakuzu raised his head, eyes bored and glazed.

Deidara was looking at them expectantly, eyes bright and questioning. As the seconds past, his eyes lost their spark and he slumped over, allowing his hands to fall limply at his sides. "You're all useless, un."

"Hey, you are too, then!" Sasori snapped. "You're not thinking of anything either!"

Deidara grinned cheekily. "Yes, but I'm an idiot, so it doesn't matter, un!"

Kisame rolled his eyes as Sasori let out a noise of shock. "Your IQ is perfectly fine, Deidara. You're just ADD, hyperactive, and legally insane. You're a genius; just a moron."

"Un." Deidara scowled again. "Shut up, shark bait. We're not talking about me, un."

Itachi was giving Kisame an amused look as he hurriedly scrawled something down on his paper pad before passing it to the shark.

"Itachi says -" Here Kisame had to bite his lip to keep from laughing - "that while it is true that you are not bright, and we are not discussing you, we seem to be spending a lot of time on this subject, so do continue with telling us why we need a plan to get Hidan to tell us the truth."

Deidara flipped Itachi off as Sasori snickered. The weasel merely smiled.

"...I say we just beat it outta him," Kakuzu said blandly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Let's just get this over with. My sis is going to flip if I don't get home soon."

"Why, un?"

"It's my turn to make dinner," Kakuzu said tiredly, shoving by Sasori and starting up the sidewalk again. "And skipping chores is not something wise to do when it's Tenny that hands out the punishments."

* * *

Hidan had just gotten dressed after a burning shower when the doorbell rang.

Cursing under his breath, he stumbled down the stairs, wet hair flopping into his tired eyes. He had ended up falling back asleep after talking to his brother, and had only woken up a few hours ago, then had dragged himself upstairs, turned the shower onto the hottest it would go, and had sat on the floor as the boiling hot water washed over him. He felt exhausted and disgusted with himself.

He hated his father, and his mother, and even his brother. Right now, he hated his friends, his teachers, anyone who had seen him in the last week and not noticed how filthy he was. And they wouldn't notice, either.

Opening the door, he blinked at the sudden light, trying to get the spots to clear away from his vision. He lifted a hand to his face, seeing the shadowy forms of four or five people standing there, before one of them leapt at him.

"Hidan, un!"

Something crashed into him a moment later, sending him sprawling on the floor. A shock of pain ran up his spine as his back screamed. Hidan yelped, but the sound was washed away by Deidara's yelling.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO SCHOOL, UN?! ARE YOU HURT?! SICK?! DID YOU BREAK A BONE, UN?! OH NO, HE NEEDS AN AMBULANCE! CALL 9-1-1, UN!" the blonde screamed. Hidan could swear he heard glass cracking. His eardrums were throbbing from the shock.

"Get off him, brat! You're going to kill him!"

Suddenly Deidara was pulled off Hidan, leaving him winded and sprawled on the floor. Stars exploded in his vision as he groaned, turned onto his side and clutched his sore stomach. "....I fucking HATE you, Deidara..."

"Are you okay?" a deeper voice asked. Kisame's. "What? No, don't write that, Itachi-kun. That's just rude."

So Itachi was here too? Nice. Someone else as well, whoever had pulled Deidara off him.

"But Sasori...he didn't tell me why he didn't come to school today, un! I need him to tell me!"

Ah. So it was Sasori, then. From what he had learned from the red head yesterday, Sasori seemed like a cool dude. More level-headed than either Kisame or Deidara, and patient.

"You do not need to kill him to get him to tell you something, brat. Do you know how annoying it is to get rid of a body?"

Hidan could picture Deidara's face exactly; wide eyes, slack jawed as he stammered, "...And how do you know that's hard, un?"

"...Best not to ask."

"Oh fuck it. Are you going to ask him what we came here to ask? 'cause if not, I'm leaving," another voice cut in as Deidara tried to say something. Hidan's vision was clearing, and looking up, he saw himself staring into emerald green eyes, surrounded by black.

Well, shit.

Of course they had had to bring Kakuzu Frazier too. Because it wasn't enough to show up when he hated himself as much as he did now, when he was tired, sore, and mad at the world and his father. No, they just had to bring a money grubbing bastard with no sense of privacy, who had already seen him cry once.

Hidan came to the decision that the universe hated him.

_

* * *

_**Author's Comment: **Plot will be moving along soon...at least I wrote something....


End file.
